


Halle's Ownership Policy

by rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [65]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this have something to do with why your new camcorder has 'Property Of Art Department' stamped on the side?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halle's Ownership Policy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo. An in-universe timeline can be seen here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/731.html>.
> 
> ***
> 
> This story was written by Typo.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/2484.html>.

"That bitch from the photography club banned me from the fucking exhibition," Halle said, dissecting his breakfast with quick neat movements of his knife. Neil decided to not read anything into the way that Lyle was watching his hands.

Tieria's nose wrinkled adorably, either at the language or at the pile of meat Halle thought constituted a balanced meal. In the opposite corner, Al voiced the thought that nobody else dared to. "You were going to set the art building on fire and take photos of it."

"Statement on the fucking impermanence of the fucking world," Halle retorted. "Aren't those art sluts supposed to wet their panties at that sort of shit?"

"Does this have something to do with why your new camcorder has 'Property Of Art Department' stamped on the side?" Lyle asked. Halle rounded on him with an anticipatory smirk and Tieria stepped away from the resulting tussle, gliding past all of them and up the stairs before Neil could think of something suitable to say.

Of course, it was too much to hope that Halle hadn't caught that. "If you need the help," he said, grinning sharply, "I could always get you some chloroform."

He probably could. Halle's ethics as far as property ownership went seemed to be mostly 'if I can get my hands on it, it's your fault for not buying better fucking locks'. "No thanks," he answered. This was probably one of these days he should give up on and go back to sleep, but he had to be out of the house in fifteen minutes and his bed was full of Lasse, anyway. Sleep was the one thing he wouldn't be getting there.


End file.
